Blossoming in Blood and Tears
by WanderingRurouni
Summary: This story came about after I watched Naruto Shippuden 206 "Sakura's Feelings" and it bugged me that she was lying to him. So, here's my alternate scenario on the following events. Rated -M- for a reason. Concerning the plot: the team that followed Sakura do not exist in this story. Please read and enjoy. Thanks for giving me your time.


**Blossoming in Blood and Tears**

"Alright, we'll rest up here, Yamato, do your thing" Kakashi said.

"Right." Yamato replied, and with a loud clap of his hands, four pillars sprouted out of the ground, and before they knew it, there was a house before them. The group of Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato and Karin had just encountered Sasuke and were returning to Konoha. As they entered the house, Kakashi spoke:

"There's a room for each of us, Yamato, be sure to keep an eye on the gir-"

"I won't try to escape…I don't have anywhere to go anyway." Karin gently interrupted.

"Oh? Is that so? That's good." Kakashi replied cheerfully as he smiled through his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll take Naruto up to his room for now." Sakura said while supporting a visibly exhausted Naruto with her shoulder. The poison from Sasuke's kunai was starting to take effect, and Naruto was starting to take a turn for the worse.

"Alright, that would be for the best." Kakashi eagerly replied. Yamato had somehow improved the technique since the last time Sakura had seen it. When it was first executed, the room was bare, with nothing but a wooden floor and a few open-air windows. Now however; things had changed. Yamato had somehow changed the technique to include candles, beds, and even sheets and pillows. Sakura gently set Naruto down on the bed, and with the bare back of her hand, she softly touched his cheek, and felt his temperature rising.

"His fever is getting worse." She started to rummage through her pack until she found a capsule that was given to her by Tsunade-sama. It was a cure-all medicine that was sure to help Naruto. At the moment she had found the capsule and water, Naruto started to shift in his sleep.

"Sakura-chan? Where are we?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face as he sat up and turned his head to look around the room.

"We're in a house that Yamato-taichou created; we'll be resting here before we return to Konoha. Here, you have a fever, take this." Sakura answered as she handed him the capsule and water.

Naruto nodded and took both items. They sat in silence, contemplating what they had just experienced. Sasuke had slipped out of their grasp yet again, and he was descending into darkness every second they didn't catch him. Soon, a knock came at the door.

"Oh, Naruto, you're up already? How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as he entered the room.

"Much better, thanks to Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied as he gave her his priceless, innocent smile.

"I see, that's good, Yamato and I will be down the hall, keeping an eye on the girl who was with Sasuke, if you need anything, just head there." Kakashi then turned to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei, wait!" Sakura cried as she got up. Naruto couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he assumed it was about Sasuke. He watched as Sakura finished saying what she had to say, and Kakashi nodded with assurance.

"I see. Take it easy then, don't push yourselves too hard." Kakashi stated, and then walked out the door. Minutes passed before Naruto began to notice tear drops falling like the rain down Sakura's cheeks.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm sorry, Naruto" she replied. His eyes widened for a moment, and then he shifted back to his bright, carefree smile.

"D-don't worry! I'll bring Sasuke back! Definitely!" Naruto enthusiastically replied.

"It's not that Naruto." Sakura shot back. She raised her head to look into his deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry…f-for lying to you back in the Land of Iron." The expression on Naruto's face seemed to sink.

"It's okay, you don't need to apolo-"

"No. I do need to; because I just realized that it's no longer a lie." Her teal eyes were looking into his soul. In her eyes he could see that these were her true feelings.

"Everything I said is true, when Sasuke was dragging me down; you were always there to bring me back up. When Sasuke left me, you stood by my side. I was just too blind to see it until now. He was going to kill me. And you are the one who saved me…Naruto...I love you." Naruto's eyes widened even further; his mouth, open in shock.

"Wait…wait, Sakura-chan, this isn't funny. Don't joke arou-" She interrupted him, this time by gently, but firmly planting a passionate kiss on his lips. He was still in shock, but in the heat of the moment, his elbows became weak, he leaned back as Sakura began to lower him gently onto the bed. She released her lips from his and looked deeper into his eyes.

"I'm not joking, Naruto…I love you. Don't you love me?" She leaned down closer to him and slowly gave him another kiss. She had deceived him back then, but now, he saw in her eyes and heard in her voice that it was genuine.

"Sakura-chan…I do love you, I always have, but I've only seen this in my dreams and fantasies, is this real?"

"It's very real." Sakura said as her hand moved under his chin and started to unzip his jacket. He could feel their body heat merging together, like the natural flow of chakra in all shinobi; his will to resist was gradually disappearing; his body started to act on its own; his hand slowly reached up and started to undo her zipper. It seemed like time was slowly pushing forward, like a dream, he could hear every seam separate as his hand moved down her body.

"Sakura-chan…we…we..can't…" he attempted to protest

"We aren't kids anymore, Naruto." She whispered into his ear. Her hand ran down the length of his body until she found his rock-hard cock. Undoing his zipper, both of their faces were flushed with red; Sakura grasped the base of Naruto's cock with a strong grip. He let out a moan of intense pleasure.

"Sakura-chan…what about…Kaka-" Naruto managed to let out.

"He won't be bothering us; I've made sure of that." Sakura replied as she began to take in his dick into her mouth. She began to move rhythmically, up and down. Naruto managed a temporary break in his ecstasy. What was it that Kakashi-sensei said? **"I see. Take it easy then, don't push yourselves too hard." **Is that what he meant? It must've been. A millisecond later, he was back to reality, eyes closed in pleasure as his body vibrated with passion.

"S-Sakura-chan…I'm at my limit." He expressed. She sped up her rhythm and when he reached limit, she pulled his cock out of her mouth and he let out a burst of pleasure. His body felt limp. Sakura moved to kiss him again, as his hand moved to grope her breasts. Her body was firm but soft, and she let out a strong gasp of pleasure and passion. Soon, his hands moved downwards.

"Sakura-chan…I…" Naruto started to speak, but Sakura merely took her finger and placed it on his lips. "Shh." She hushed him. His fingers found what they were looking for. The radiating warmth brought life back into him. As he moved his fingers around, he could feel how wet she had become, as he worked, she let out more and more moans of pleasure. He pulled her closer. She fought back, slightly pulling away from him and fiercely grabbed his shirt. In a great moan of ecstasy, she ripped his shirt in half. He felt his hand become coated in her liquid. Her head turned toward the sky as her back arched downward. She then fell on him; the radiating heat from their bodies became one.

"It's time, Naruto." Sakura whispered into his ear as she found the strength to lift herself up again. He nodded as he grabbed his penis and pulled it up. Slowly, Sakura lowered herself onto his cock; she started slowly at first, their breathing seemed to synchronize. Naruto found his hands on Sakura's breasts as she moved up and down. Her eyes were closed in passion and pleasure as her head swayed back and forth.

His hands found their way down to her thighs. He pulled her down, faster and faster; losing himself, he closed his eyes and started to move with her, another reaction of his body to hers. It was so natural; he then let out a big sigh.

"Sakura-chan! I'm-" Naruto shouted. Sakura let out a scream that seemed to freeze the air around them. In one final moment, they both found themselves arching their backs in relief and pleasure. Sakura fell atop Naruto and placed her hands on his chest. Naruto tilted his head, resting it on top of hers; both were breathing heavily and relishing in the passion they had just experienced.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

As the sun rose in the East, the candle fires had faded, Yamato, Kakashi and Karin had gathered outside of the building.

"Sempai, where are Naruto and Sakura? We need to get to Konoha as soon as possible." Kakashi nonchalantly took a few seconds to look up from his copy of _Make-out Tactics_ and gave a brief:

"Give them a few more moments."

A few minutes later, the pair exited the building, Sakura followed by Naruto.

"Naruto, you look better today!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Y-yeah." Naruto replied; a little flustered. Kakashi stored away his book to look at the two, and smiled.

"You took it easy last night, didn't you?"

"Y-yes, we did." Sakura replied, both of their faces were flushed in red.

"Alright, let's go, Tenzou!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Please stop calling me Tenzou, Sempai, it's Yamato."

Naruto and Sakura hung back while walking; they held each other's hands and smiled lovingly at one another.

Through their hardship, through their blood and their tears…A love had blossomed.


End file.
